This invention relates to brushes for electrodynamic machines and more particularly to a damping system for solid brushes.
Brushes vibrate and wear excessively as a result of self excitation due to inherent instability of the brush system. An in-depth study of brush stability has resulted in analysis that allows strategic location of damping to stabilize the brush system and reduce vibration.